


Find Me

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: No matter where Hyoseong is, Himchan always manages to find her when she needs him the most.





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).

The first time it happened, it wasn’t really a surprise that he found her. To be honest, the surprising part was that no one else had found her sooner. It had been twenty minutes since Hyoseong had disappeared into her bedroom.

She wasn’t sure why she was feeling so tired—after all, _she_ was the one who had chosen to invite them all over to her apartment—but with it only being 8 o’clock, she didn’t feel as though she could ask them to leave yet. It was only a small group that night—just her friends Yongguk, Jieun, and Jongup, plus Yongguk’s friend Himchan who she had only known for a few hours—but she still needed a little time to rest.

So, she had snuck off to her room to lay down on her bed for a few minutes (investing in those extra-soft pillows was very much worth the extra money). As she lay there, those few minutes stretched on and on, and the talking from the other room kept going. She smiled, knowing that her relaxation time could continue—because that was a good thing, right?

_Knock knock_.

Startled, Hyoseong sat up. “Hello? Who’s there?”

The door cracked open, and she saw a not-yet-familiar pair of eyes looking back at her. “Can I come in?” Himchan asked.

“…Sure,” Hyoseong said, moving so that she was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Himchan entered the room, then shut the door behind him. “Maybe it’s none of my business, but are you alright?”

“Oh—I’m fine, I promise! Don’t worry,” she said, putting a big smile on her face.

He frowned. “Are you sure? You’ve been gone for a while,” he said as he walked toward her and started bending down to sit on the bed—then immediately stood back up, blushing.

Hyoseong giggled, then patted the spot next to her. Normally she wouldn’t want someone who was just an acquaintance sitting on her bed, but there was something about him that just put her at ease. As he sat down for real, she said, “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

“Oh,” Himchan said, folding his hands. “We can go home if you need to rest.”

“No!” She said, lightly touching his arm. “I don’t want you to leave—I just needed a little break, that’s all. I’ll be ready again soon.”

“Hm, okay. As long as you’re sure you’re fine.”

Hyoseong nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Good,” Himchan said, smiling as he stood back up. “We’ll be waiting for you, whenever you’re ready. Sorry for interrupting you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she said. “…Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he said as he left the room and closed the door.

Smiling to herself, Hyoseong leaned back against the headboard. She was already feeling much better. She’d be ready to rejoin her friends—old and new—any minute now.

* * *

The next time it happened, she honestly wasn’t even trying to hide. Still, it took almost ten minutes before someone found Hyoseong, and of course it was Himchan. Ever since Yongguk had introduced them a couple weeks ago, they had been hanging out all the time.

On this particular night, a group of them were out at a fancy restaurant to celebrate Jieun’s new job. Hyoseong was thrilled for her friend—so thrilled, in fact, that she had ordered a bit too much to eat and found herself in pain by the end of the meal. She had politely excused herself from the table to find a bench outside where she could lie down in the fresh air.

Her eyes were closed as she took deep breaths, in and out, letting the cool wind blow across her face and through her hair. She was starting to feel better already.

“Hello there, stranger.”

Hyoseong opened her eyes to see Himchan standing next to her bench. “Oh—sorry!” she said, swinging her feet off the bench and onto the ground so he could sit next to her. “What’s up?” she asked.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Himchan asked.

“Just had a bit too much to eat, and now my stomach hurts,” she laughed. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about me.”

“If it’s something that’s hurting you, then it’s not nothing,” Himchan said, giving her a gentle smile.

“Thanks, but I promise I’m alright. I feel so much better already,” Hyoseong reassured him.

He sighed. “If you insist. But you’ll probably have to convince the others that you’re okay, too—they got worried and sent Jieun off to find you.”

“…But Jieun never came out here.”

“I know,” Himchan laughed. “She said she couldn’t find you. I’m not sure how, though—you’re literally sitting out in the open. I think she just checked the bathroom, gave up, and came back to the table. She said she tried texting you, though.”

Hyoseong pulled out her phone, and sure enough, there were three unread texts from Jieun and one from Yongguk. “Hopefully she’s not too mad at me,” Hyoseong muttered.

“Mad at you for what? Taking care of yourself? She won’t be mad, she’ll just be glad you’re okay,” Himchan said, wrapping an arm around Hyoseong’s shoulders and squeezing.

Hyoseong smiled and leaned against his side for a few seconds. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Well, now that I’m feeling better, I guess I should rejoin the others and tell them what happened.”

“Sounds good,” Himchan said. He stood up, then offered his hand to Hyoseong.

“Pft, such a gentleman,” she teased as she grabbed his hand to stand up. Himchan let go of her hand as they walked back inside, and Hyoseong was surprised at the feeling of loss when his hand slipped out of her grasp. She pushed the thought from her mind, however—this evening was about Jieun, after all.

* * *

The other times it happened—she lost count after seven—Hyoseong learned to expect Himchan to show up—because that was just what he did. Whether it was at a pool party or during a silly, childish game of hide and seek, Himchan always found her. And she loved him for it.

Then the end of the year rolled around. The days grew colder, the nights grew darker. Jieun called Hyoseong up to invite her to a big, community New Year’s Eve party she had heard about. Hyoseong reluctantly agreed, even though she didn’t feel like there was anything to celebrate.

It had been weeks since Himchan had been transferred overseas for his job, and not a day went by that Hyoseong didn’t miss him. They still kept in contact all the time, but it wasn’t the same.

Hyoseong tried to keep an open mind about the party, more for Jieun’s sake than her own. She knew Jieun was worried about her, and Hyoseong didn’t want to keep stressing her out. But once Hyoseong arrived and saw the swarm of people dancing to the much-too-loud music, she couldn’t take it. She spotted someone exiting the coatroom, the door closing behind them, and Hyoseong rushed over to the room and made her way inside.

The room was full of racks of coats and purses, but there wasn’t a person in sight. Hyoseong ran over to the back corner, slumped onto the ground, and tried to keep her breathing steady.

Every few minutes, a person or two would slip into the room to drop off their belongings, but she remained unnoticed as she wrapped her own coat more tightly around herself. This was a disaster, she thought as a tear threatened to spill onto her cheek. She just had to make it through a few more minutes, though—before long, Himchan would be there to…

…Oh.

Hyoseong’s breathing became more and more irregular as she buried her face in her hands. He was so far away. She tried to calm herself down, but knowing that, for the first time, he wouldn’t be coming was just…

She heard the door open, and though she knew it was impossible, she still looked up to see if it was Himchan. It wasn’t. The girl who had entered quickly dropped off her coat and walked right back out the door, and Hyoseong was alone again. The silence was crushing.

She tried to think of happier thoughts. If Himchan had been there, he would have taken her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair until she was smiling again—and, somehow, just the thought of him made her start to smile. Sure, he was hundreds of miles away, but his heart would always be hers—nothing could take that from her.

Hyoseong was blessed to have met someone as incredible as Himchan, who always knew exactly what to do and where to go. Most people probably weren’t as lucky as she was, to have someone like him. She was grateful for him, every day.

A ringing sound interrupted the silence, and Hyoseong jumped—her phone was ringing. She pulled it from her pocket and gasped when she saw who was calling. As quickly as she could, she swiped to answer.

“Himchan,” she said, breathlessly.

“Hyoseong! Ah, you have _no_ idea how good it is to hear your voice again, sweetheart. I wanted to call you before you got to the party, but I lost my phone. I was searching _forever_ to find it, I was freaking out. But then I checked under my bed, and I found it! I finally found it,” Himchan said excitedly.

Smiling, Hyoseong let a tear slide down her cheek. “Yeah. You found me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story concept was prompted by a lovely friend of mine, to whom I am gifting this fic <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Found Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543976) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks)


End file.
